<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Dead Robins by DungeonDude01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590128">No More Dead Robins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonDude01/pseuds/DungeonDude01'>DungeonDude01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Batman, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd kills Black Mask, Somewhat, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Torture, and no one blames him, because he's a piece of shit, but he's dead so who cares, except maybe Bruce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonDude01/pseuds/DungeonDude01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should point out this happens in my own little universe where Steph didn't become Robin until the time Bruce was 'killed' by Darkseid</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown &amp; Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Dead Robins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph felt a hand hit her on the side of her face, and her eyes shot open, trying to assess her dark surroundings, but once she saw the red eyes staring back at her, she remembered everything that had happened in the last few hours. “Naptime’s over, and we’ve only got a few more hours before the Bat comes to rescue you, and I want to see if I can finally get you to squeal.</p><p>	Steph stared back at him, steadfast, “He’ll be here faster than you think.”</p><p>	Black Mask’s blank face stared at her for a few seconds and then he used his gloved hands to move a lock of her hair out of her face. </p><p>“If you’re so sure, we should stop dilly-dallying and finish up.”</p><p>He turned and walked into the back of the dark room where Steph could just barely make out the outline of the table he had taken various torture devices off of earlier. She could hear him rummaging around, picking up and putting down an array of objects before he finally decided on one. “Any more needless suffering can be avoided if you just tell me who the Batman is.”</p><p>	“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>	“Well, if you’re so sure,” He glowered, turning around and stepping back into her field of vision, revealing what he had in his hand. “I usually save this until at least a day in, but since you’re such a tough nut to crack and we’re running so low on time,” He said as he turned on the power drill in his hands, walking towards her while it was still running.</p><p>	“Last chance, darling, tell me the Batman’s name, and I’ll let you go. I’ll even tell Batman I killed you so he doesn’t try to track you down,” He persisted, in what would have been an intimidating voice to most people.</p><p>	“Not a fucking chance, do your worst,” She replied, glaring at him.</p><p>	He chuckled as he stalked towards her, “You look pretty when you do that,” he tilted her head upwards to meet his eyes, “Too bad that once I’m done, you won’t be,” he added, and let her head drop as he turned on the power drill and lifted it towards her stomach.</p><p>	Then, a bullet pierced his wrist, causing it to turn off and drop to the floor.</p><p>	“You know Roman, I knew you were a piece of shit, but I didn’t think you would go as low as to torture a kid to get information,” a somewhat robotic voice bellowed from the shadows. </p><p>	“What the-”</p><p>	“You were just useful enough for me to keep you alive when I first arrived, but right now I’m beginning to regret not putting a bullet through your skull the first time I saw you were telling your dealers to sell to kids, or the first time I saw you execute a warehouse worker because he opened the wrong crate,” the voice continued, seeming to not originate in one area, but all around them.</p><p>	Steph had heard this voice before, only in recordings, but knowing who’s voice it was, she couldn't decide on whether or not she should be angry or glad. She decided to be glad.</p><p>	Roman, too, knew who it was, and he was terrified, because he had heard this man when he was angry, and he didn’t sound too different now. He looked around wildly, his gaze landed on Steph for a few seconds before he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and went behind her, holding the knife right to her neck.</p><p>	“You fucking try anything, and the only thing she’ll be breathing for the next few minutes will be blood!” Roman screamed, scanning the area for any sign of his assailant.</p><p>	“When I’m in town, there’s one rule you can be sure everyone will be following, no matter how hard they try to break it,” the voice spoke menacingly from the shadows</p><p>	“No more dead Robins”</p><p>	Roman tried to look at the source of the voice behind him, and saw only a glimpse of red before he was shoved onto the floor. He looked up and saw the white glowing eyes of the Red Hood staring down at him, before his world went suddenly black with a deafening bang.</p><p>	Hood knelt down and picked up a set of keys off Roman’s belt before walking in front of Steph and kneeling down again. He took off his hood and looked up at her, “You okay, Robin?” He asked, worry in his eyes. </p><p>	“Better than you were, Hood,” Steph replied with a smirk.</p><p>	Jason smirked and unlocked the chains, and supported her before she fell. “What all hurts?” Jay asked as they slowly made their way out of the compound.</p><p>	“Mostly my ribs, he’s a real hard kicker, though he definitely got a few good hits on my face. He mostly ignored my arms and legs though, which was kind of weird, but I won’t question it.”</p><p>	“Alright, I’ll try to be gentle on your ribs,” Jay replied, and he adjusted her to put a little weight off her ribs.</p><p>	“Dick’s not gonna be happy when he finds out what you did to Mask,” Steph muttered to him as they continued their way through the hallways. </p><p>	Jason chuckled, “He knew the risk when he called me in for help, besides, I’m used to the Batclan hating my guts.”</p><p>	As Jason opened the door with his open hand, they both saw the Batmobile parked in the underground garage, and Batman leaning on it with his arms crossed.</p><p>	“You’re lucky I was in Gotham when you called, Dickie, I could’ve been in Lithuania for all you knew,” Jason said as he guided Steph closer. Dick looked at him for a second before turning his attention to Steph, “How bad is it?”</p><p>	“I’m fine,” Steph muttered as they gently laid her in the back seats of the Batmobile.</p><p>	“I think I got there before he could do any life-threatening damage, but she definitely needs to go to Leslie’s.”</p><p>	They both got in their seats and sat in relative silence as they rode to Leslie’s, until Jason spoke up, “I’m surprised you aren’t going Batshit for what I did to Black Mask,” he said, giving a side glance to Dick.</p><p>	“I can’t say I’m happy about it, but considering the circumstances and what Roman was about to do, so I don’t think I’ll argue with you about it on this one,” Dick replied as he too glanced towards Jason.</p><p>	“Jay, I know you and I, hell, you and the whole family have had our differences, but….. we could really use your help Jay, even if just on patrol,” Dick asked, sounding sincere.</p><p>	“....”</p><p>	“I guess I could stick around for a while, make sure you guys don’t end up like me,” Jason said, pointedly avoiding Dick’s eyes. At that last part, Dicked tensed for a few seconds, before he eased up and smiled.</p><p>	“I’m glad you were in town, Jay.”</p><p>	Jason looked in the mirror and saw Steph lying peacefully in the backseat, and smiled when he was the rising and falling of her chest, “Me too, Dickie.”</p><p>	“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should point out this happens in my own little universe where Steph didn't become Robin until the time Bruce was 'killed' by Darkseid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>